Un dulce acercamiento
by Altair-san
Summary: Cuando se acabaron las trufas, Orihime le pide a Ulquiorra que consiga más para que pruebe una, pero él encuentra otra solución la cual sorprenderá mucho a su prisionera. One-shot.


**Esta historia es un One-shot :3**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tite Kubo *-***

* * *

><p>En una habitación de Las Noches, una alegre humana disfrutaba de su merienda y de la compañía de su carcelero. Aunque sabía que era su trabajo, no le molestaba que la vigilara, es más, le sorprendió mucho que aquel pelinegro aceptará sentarse en el blanquecino sofá junto a ella, claro que a cierta distancia.<p>

- Gracias por decirle a Aizen-sama que quería trufas para comer – dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

- Dale las gracias a él, después de todo parecía estar de acuerdo en que comas ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Tú no quieres? Aún quedan unos cuantos – le acercó la caja de bombones – ¡De paso me dices que tal te parecen!

El ojiverde dirigió la mirada al contenido de la rosada caja, no le tomó mucho tiempo para elegir una respuesta.

- No quiero.

- ¿Qué? – la prisionera observó los chocolates con curiosidad - ¿Por qué? No me molesta, quiero compartirlos contigo.

- En serio no entiendes, ¿verdad?

- ¿Entender? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a que Aizen-sama puede molestarse si se entera que me quitas mi comida? – Volvió a sonreír – descuida, yo no diré nada, lo prometo.

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Esos chocolates son de tu mundo, yo no comeré eso – respondió monótonamente - ¿Ahora entiendes, mujer?

- ¿Por esa razón no lo harás? – la pelinaranja infló sus mejillas en forma de puchero ante tal respuesta - ¡Pero ustedes toman té!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Que en mi mundo también tomamos té, Ulquiorra!

- Eso es diferente.

Orihime se confundió cuando escuchó lo que su carcelero dijo.

- ¿Por qué diferente?

- Es que además de no comer cosas humanas… tampoco me gustan las cosas dulces – señaló la caja que la humana traía entre sus manos haciendo que ella también observara - ¿A ti te gustan las cosas dulces, no?

- ¿Y qué hay del té?

- Cuando me sirvo una taza de té me aseguro que esté a mi gusto, no tan dulce.

La ojigris abrió ligeramente sus orbes al comprender las razones de Ulquiorra.

- Ya veo… - tomó unas trufas de la caja y se las metió a la boca, luego dijo algo incompresible para el espada.

- No te entiendo, no hables con la boca llena.

Orihime se sonrojó un poco, obedeció terminando de comer los chocolates y dejando a un lado la caja vacía.

- De-Decía que me gustaría que probaras al menos un bocado…

Ulquiorra suspiró para luego mantener silencio.

Era una mujer testaruda

- Sé que… que ya no hay chocolates porque me los acabo de comer todos – rió un poco apenada – pero podemos pedirle más a Aizen-sama, y si no quieres chocolates podemos pedirle pasteles o unos caramelos… no-no creo que se niegue... ¿Verdad, Ulquiorra?

En eso observó al espada acercarse sin quitar sus ojos de los de la humana, ella empezaba a sentirse muy nerviosa por la cercanía.

- ¿Ya… Ya no quieres que insista?

En ese instante se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa porque sentía los labios de su carcelero sobre los suyos.

Fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo comprender la situación.

Ya para cuando reaccionó pudo observar como el pelinegro se separaba de ella, Orihime poco a poco llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y no se daba cuenta que sus mejillas de hallaban muy sonrojadas.

- Listo, te veré luego de una hora – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y tomando la caja vacía de trufas para pasar a retirarse de la habitación.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó una muy apenada y sonrojada humana levantándose del sofá.

Ulquiorra se detuvo y volteó a verla. Su rostro le llamó la atención.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó sin mucho interés para después mirar la caja vacía – Si te va a dar fiebre cada vez que comas una de estas cosas sería mejor que lo dejaras.

- E…Estoy bien – le dijo cubriendo sus mejillas – solo… solo ¡Dime por qué hiciste eso!

- ¿Hm? – Profirió el espada - ¿De qué hablas? ¿No fuiste tú la que quería que yo probara algo dulce?

- Sí… pero ¿por qué… por qué me besaste? – Ulquiorra no comprendía esa pregunta.

- ¿Eso hice?

De repente Orihime abrió sus orbes sorprendida

"¿En serio no se dio cuenta?"

- Sí lo hiciste, ¿Sino qué creías que hacías? – preguntó apenada y sintiendo como su sonrojo disminuía.

El ojiverde se acercó calmadamente y señaló muy de cerca una parte del labio inferior de la humana logrando que nuevamente enrojeciera por completo.

- Aquí tenías… mmm… ¿Ustedes le dicen glaseado, no? – se separó un poco de su prisionera que de nuevo parecía haberle subido la temperatura – Me dijiste que probara aunque sea un poco de algo dulce, no iba a ir a molestar a Aizen-sama por más postres humanos.

- Yo… pero, yo…

- Te voy avisando que le haré saber a Aizen-sama de tu problema – comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida – Desde hoy se acabaron todas las cosas dulces, mujer.

Orihime se quedó sola en su habitación, colocó su mano cerca de su mejilla y llevó la otra a su pecho. Suspiró muy sonrojada al darse cuenta de dos cosas…

"Ulquiorra podía ser muy inocente y despistado"

"Y alguien como él… era quien le había dado su primer beso"

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado :D<strong>

**Los review son bien recibidos :3**


End file.
